urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Vaughn
Carrie Vaughn — Author of the Kitty Norville series. Website Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound About the Author Vaughn was born into a military family and has lived all over the U.S. She received a BA from Occidental College, after which she went on to work too many jobs to count until she went back to school to receive her MA from University of Colorado at Boulder. She currently lives in Boulder, CO. ~ Goodreads Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Kitty Norville series Shorts: * "Kitty's Greatest Hits" (short story collection ) * "Il Est Ne" * "Conquistador de la Noche" * "The Book of Daniel" * "The Temptation of Robin Green" * "Looking After Family" * "God's Creatures" * "Wild Ride" * "Winnowing the Herd" * "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" * "Kitty's Zombie New Year" * "Life Is the Teacher" * "You're on the Air" (new story) * "Long Time Waiting" (new story) Anthologies: Kitty List Kitty Norville stories: * Secret History of Vampires (2007) "A Princess of Spain" — Kitty #0.?(GR) — Kitty #0.? * Halloween: Magic, Mystery and the Macabre (2013) "Unternehmen Werewolf" — Kitty #0.? * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "The Temptation of Robin Green" — Kitty #0.4 * Running with the Pack (2010) "Wild Ride" — Kitty #0.5 (GR) * Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) “Gods Creature” — Kitty #0.6 (Cormac) * Urban Fantasy Anthology (2011) "Kitty's Zombie New Year" — Kitty #1.5 * Hotter Than Hell (2008) “Life is the Teacher” — Kitty #2.1 * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) “Il Est Né” — Kitty #2.5 * Full Moon City (2010) "Kitty Learns the Ropes" — Kitty #4.5 * Hex Appeal (2012) "The Arcane Art of Misdirection" — Kitty #4.6 * Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) "Defining Shadows" — Kitty #?.? * Down These Strange Streets (2011) "It’s Still the Same Old Story" — Kitty #6.5 * Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) "Conquistador de la Noche" — Kitty ?.? (Rick) Not Kitty stories: * Dangerous Women (2013) “Raisa Stepanova” no series (Raisa) * Songs of Love and Death (2010) “Rooftops” no series (Super-hero) (Blue Collar, Charlotte, Dorian) Golden Age series: # After the Golden Age (2011) # Dreams of the Golden Age (Jan 7, 2014) Novels: * Steel (2011) (YA-UF—time-transporting sword & teen girl) * Voices of Dragons (2010) (YA-UF—modern teen girl makes friends with dragon across forbidden border) * Discord's Apple (2010) (UF—magic and accent forces) Artists Kitty books: Craig White YA Fantasy books: Larry Rostant * Voices of Dragons * Steel Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Books, Grand Central Publishing, HarperTeen *Author Page: Carrie Vaughn | Authors | Macmillan *Author page: Carrie Vaughn from HarperCollins Publishers Quotes Goodreads | Carrie Vaughn Quotes (Author of Kitty and the Midnight Hour) Trivia Favorite Authors: (you can tell so much from a person by this list): Ray Bradbury, Robin McKinley, Charles Dickens, Joseph Conrad, John Steinbeck, Shakespeare, Sylvia Plath, Patricia McKillip, Connie Willis, Ursula LeGuin, Steven Brust, Phillip Pullman, Guy Gavriel Kay, Lois McMaster Bujold, Neal Stephenson, Jonathan Lethem, Arthur C. Clarke, Peter Beagle, Iain Banks, Steven Erikson, etc. etc. ~ Virtual Playgound External References Bibliography: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Novels *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Shorts, some free *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - full biblio *Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn - goodreads *Carrie Vaughn - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Carrie Vaughn - ff Series lists & Book pages: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Kitty books *Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn ~ Goodreads *Kitty Norville - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Golden Age series by Carrie Vaughn ~ Goodreads *Kitty's Greatest Hits by Carrie Vaughn ~ Goodreads *Voices of Dragons by Carrie Vaughn ~ Goodreads *Steel by Carrie Vaughn ~ Goodreads Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KITTY NORVILLE SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: "Kitty's Greatest Hits" (short stories) Freebies: *The Best We Can by Carrie Vaughn | Tor.com Reviews: *Carrie Vaughn Bibliography & Reviews - LoveVampires *Carrie Vaughn | RT Book Reviews *carrie vaughn Archives - drey's library - review list *Voices of Dragons by Carrie Vaughn | Fantasy Magazine Interviews: *Extended Q&A With Author Carrie Vaughn | KUNC *** *Carrie Vaughn Interview and Bibliography - LoveVampires *Author Carrie Vaughn Interview | Bitten by Books *Interview: Carrie Vaughn, author of Kitty Steals the Show | My Bookish Ways *Carrie Vaughn on Kitty, strong women, and more *Author Interview Series #33 - Carrie Vaughn | Truths, triumphs, and tragedies of a writer *[SFFWRTCHT A Chat With Author Carrie Vaughn – Grasping for the Wind] *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview with Carrie Vaughn ( + Contest! ) *Shelfari: Kitty's Greatest Hits: The Confessions of New York Times Best Seller Carrie Vaughn *Carrie Vaughn – KITTY STEALS THE SHOW – interview - Bookspotcentral *Look Who’s Going To RT: Carrie Vaughn | Literary Escapism *Carrie Vaughn Interview – Better Storytelling Other than Kitty: *Coming to Town: Carrie Vaughn for Dreams of the Golden Age, interviewed by James Maxey | Bull Spec *INTERVIEW: Carrie Vaughn, author of “Harry and Marlowe Meet the Founder of the Aetherian Revolution” : Mad Scientists Guide *INTERVIEW: Carrie Vaughn, Author of “Amaryllis” : Brave New Worlds *Interview: Carrie Vaughn : Other Worlds Than These *Rebecca's Book Blog: Interview with Carrie Vaughn, author of Steel *Author Spotlight: Carrie Vaughn » Nightmare Magazine *Welcome to Steven's Cybrary: Author Carrie Vaughn Interview *Juiciliciousss Reviews: Author Wednesdays with...Carrie Vaughn ~ Voices of Dragons Video & Audio Interviews: *▶ Carrie Vaughn Interview - author of The Kitty Norville Series - YouTube *▶ Carrie Vaughn - Istrakon 2012 - YouTube *Carrie Vaughn on Kitty, strong women, and more *Live Interview w/ Carrie Vaughn, author of the Kitty Norville series 02| Books Podcasts *2011 San Diego Comic Con: Author Carrie Vaughn on Vimeo *Pat's Fantasy Hotlist: Carrie Vaughn interviews Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck Articles: *The Best We Can by Carrie Vaughn | Tor.com *My First Sale by Carrie Vaughn | Dear Author *7 Things I’ve Learned So Far, by Carrie Vaughn | WritersDigest.com *JUNE 29: DOUBLE FEATURE SATURDAY WITH CARRIE VAUGHN! - Skyboat Media Author: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound ~ website *Filling the Well | ideas are like oxygen: a journal by Carrie Vaughn ~ blog *Goodreads | Carrie Vaughn (Author of Kitty and the Midnight Hour) *Carrie Vaughn - Wikipedia *Author Carrie Vaughn biography and book list ~ Fresh Fiction *Carrie Vaughn profiles | LinkedIn Bio: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound *Fantastic Fables Giveaway: Kitty Rocks the House by Carrie Vaughn | Dark Faerie Tales *(3) Carrie Vaughn Gallery of Book Covers Kitty and the Midnight Hour.jpg|1. Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14461.Kitty_and_the_Midnight_Hour Kitty Goes to Washington (Kitty Norville #2) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|2. Kitty Goes to Washington (2006—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14460.Kitty_Goes_to_Washington Kitty Takes a Holiday (Kitty Norville #3) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|3. Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14463.Kitty_Takes_a_Holiday Kitty and the Silver Bullet (Kitty Norville #4) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|4. Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1624920.Kitty_and_the_Silver_Bullet Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (Kitty Norville #5) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|5. Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (2009—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4453371-kitty-and-the-dead-man-s-hand Kitty Raises Hell (Kitty Norville #6) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|6. Kitty Raises Hell (2009—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4894646-kitty-raises-hell Kitty's House of Horrors (Kitty Norville #7) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|7. Kitty's House of Horrors (2010—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6620129-kitty-s-house-of-horrors Kitty Goes to War (Kitty Norville #8) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|8. Kitty Goes to War (2010—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7662235-kitty-goes-to-war 9. Kitty's Big Trouble (Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|9. Kitty's Big Trouble (2011 by Tor—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9647626-kitty-s-big-trouble Kitty Steals the Show (Kitty Norville #10) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|10. Kitty Steals the Show (2012—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13513643-kitty-steals-the-show 11. Kitty Rocks the House (Kitty Norville #11) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|11. Kitty Rocks the House (2013—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15795549-kitty-rocks-the-house Kitty in the Underworld (Kitty Norville #12) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|12. Kitty in the Underworld (2013—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16160769-kitty-in-the-underworld 13. Low Midnight (Kitty Norville #13) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|13. Low Midnight (2014—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18273946-low-midnight Voices of Dragons by Carrie Vaughn (2010) art by Larry Rostant .jpg|Voices of Dragons by Carrie Vaughn (2010) art by Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6553352-voices-of-dragons Steel by Carrie Vaughn (2011) art by Larry Rostant.jpg|'Steel by Carrie Vaughn' (2011) art by Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8220745-steel After the Golden Age (Golden Age #1) by Carrie Vaughn .jpg|'After the Golden Age' (Golden Age #1) by Carrie Vaughn|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8665134-after-the-golden-age Kitty's Greatest Hits (Kitty Norville short stories).jpg|'Kitty's Greatest Hits' (Kitty Norville short stories)-art by Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9779511-kitty-s-greatest-hits Category:Authors